Helping Hand
by Azryth
Summary: The supernatural world has had much strife lately. Such strife breads negative emotions. Enough negative emotions can bring the world closer to ruin in more ways than one. Harry Dresden must find a way to stop the downward spiral towards destruction. Luckily, Donar Vaderung has decided to give Harry a helping hand. Takes place after Skin Game and between Volumes 2 and 3 of RWBY.
1. Prologue

**The Dresden Files is owned by Jim Butcher. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

 **Takes place after Dresden Files book Skin Game and between RWBY Volumes 2 and 3.**

Chapter 1.

Professor Ozpin gazed out of his office window at the city of Vale. Over the years he had nurtured the city and its inhabitants, although, most of the people living in Vale had no idea how much he had done to protect them and the world of Remnant as a whole, and to his hope never will

It was so long ago, he reminisced, when he came to this magically abundant world. At the time he had been so frustrated at his previous world and convinced of his own power… Especially when he had tasted the available magic permeating the entirety of this world. Magical power in such quantities that it spontaneously coalesced into crystals that anyone could touch. He felt he could be this world's protector and could eliminate the foul corruption infesting this world. The corruption spawned from this world being so much closer to the Outer Gates that the power of the Outsiders would seep through and manifest itself, what this world's inhabitants referred to, as the creatures of Grimm.

To be fair, he had saved a lot of lives then. No creature of Grimm could stand up to him. He laid waste to thousands of Grimm, but he was just one man. No matter how powerful he was, he couldn't be everywhere. For every settlement he saved, many more were lost, even with the help of the occasional silver eyed warrior.

The silver eyed warriors were quite something, before he arrived on Remnant they were the only real defense the people of this world had. They were able to channel so much of this world's power into themselves, able to perform feats of strength and speed, not to mention energy manipulation, that staggered even him, thereby making themselves into the lords and masters of the battlefield. But they too were far too few in numbers to be able to cover the whole of humanity on this world. And, worse yet, their numbers were dwindling.

He had taken the fight to the Grimm time and time again but he too could not be everywhere. Eventually, it was the overwhelming sense of impending doom… That nothing he could do could stem the tide of Grimm… That eventually caused him to isolate himself from the rest of humanity and become a hermit.

Those were dark days, indeed, Ozpin thought to himself. So utterly depressed and bitterly cursing the decisions that caused him to abandon his world and relocate himself to this one. If it wasn't for those four girls searching him out, for they had heard of his power and, he had never quite understood how, knew about his depression.

If he was in his old world, those four young women would be remembered as Christian Saints, he thought ruefully. They were determined to care for him and bring him out into the world again, whether he wished for it or not, for he had not been the most cooperative of individuals either. Many times since those dark days he had wondered how they had weathered his constant sour disposition.

Eventually through their patience, kindness, courage, and understanding they had brought him back into the world, He still knew of the futility of trying to be the sole protector of this world and try as he might, the solution was ever elusive. Until he realized that the four young women that cared for him, and he for them, were also the solution to his problem.

Those four young women had power, as did most of the people of Reminant. Very few, if any, individuals had the ability to call upon the Sight, and therefore could not become practitioners of the art themselves. However, probably as a result of living for generations on a world so saturated by magic, there were individuals who could draw upon the world's magical energy into themselves and strengthen their aura into a shield around their body. It was rare for someone to be able to do it naturally, but, he thought it might be able to nudge someone's aura into alignment with the magical flow.

In his youth Ozpin had known the Archive and her roll in his old world. He had made a study of the Archive's magic and knew more about it than anyone still alive save the Archive herself. With his knowledge of the spell that made the Archive what she was, he created four magical constructs and focused it on his four friends. In each construct he created a conduit between the woman and the magic that surrounded Remnant, much like the conduit that the silver eyed warriors had innately.

Unfortunately, the women could not handle as much power as the silver eyed warriors, but it was quite substantial none the less. He also began teaching them about the abilities they possessed and to align someone's aura with the world's natural energy.

With this method Ozpin produced the protectors he needed to safeguard humanity. Where once there was only a few silver eyed individuals, there was now an army of individuals with the skills to go after all but the most dangerous Grimm and succeed.

Throughout their lives, the four women remained pure of heart and a credit to humanity. Not once did the power he instilled within them color their perceptions of the world. To his sorrow, he knew, regardless of the power he instilled within them, they were still mortal. He, therefore, built into each construct the ability to seek out new individuals strong enough to withstand the power the gift bestowed in the host, in the event that the previous host died.

He liked to think he repaid those maidens with the ability to protect themselves and those they loved against the Grimm and any other threats of this world. In his darker, more cynical moments of self-reflection, he thought of himself as a right bastard for effectively turning them into weapons of war.

Over the centuries, while most of the bearers of his magic proved to be worthy, some fell to the corruption such power tempted. Those bearers abused the power and had caused Ozpin no end of problems. Eventually, those bearers had to be dealt with, to his sorrow.

One thing was fact, though, the introduction of Hunters and Huntresses had allowed Humanity to survive and even turn the tide in the war against the Grimm. Over the past centuries Humanity's numbers had grown and the Grimm had been steadily pushed back.

Unfortunately, Ozpin knew, this couldn't last forever. He had a feeling something was brewing. He had seen signs of some hidden hand in the world. Someone manipulating events to a goal he didn't know but feared. He saw it in the increasing amount of Dust heists over the past several months. Someone was stockpiling Dust since, to his considerable knowledge, none of the stolen Dust had made it to the black market. He saw signs in the odd behavior in the White Fang. The group of Faunus dedicated towards equality becoming belligerent and dangerous. And, he saw it in his friend, General Ironwood, who had grown distrustful towards him as of late and had obtained the favor of the four nations…

Ozpin's eyes wondered over to the giant battleship hovering over Vale. He disliked having the battleship there. He knew the effect it would have on the moral of the people in Vale and he knew how that unease would attract the creatures of Grimm. He knew the effect would be slight now and only be seen as a small increase in Grimm activity out by the boarders of the city. He also knew how easily that small bit of fear could be the spark that would ignite a panic in his city and bring the Grimm down on them in vast numbers.

Despite his misgivings and arguments with Ironwood, he still liked the man. Personality wise, he reminded Ozpin too much of himself in his younger years… Too ready to carry the weight of the world's protection on his shoulders… He also had to admire the man's resolve. Ironwood didn't have the innate ability so many others of Remnant had to manifest their magical aura into a shield, let alone have his own Semblance. However, through raw determination, Ironwood had risen through the military ranks to become the leader of Atlas.

It had cost the man dearly, though. A good portion of Ironwood's body had been replaced with cybernetic implants after numerous injuries that would have killed anyone who didn't have Ironwood's pure stubborn determination.

Ozpin, wresting his mind away from his musings of the past and current political issues, turned away from the window and went back to work, he had students to train. He was worried, though, they were all young. To top it off he had, at least, found one of the few remaining silver eyed warriors, but she too was just a child, at 15 she was two years younger than anyone else that trained at Beacon academy. Fate, it seemed, had plans of its own for he also had found a young woman who had all the makings of an excellent replacement for the Fall Maiden. He only prayed it was enough.

Lost in his musings, Professor Ozpin, almost didn't register the incoming call on his desk. Quickly hitting the receive button, he saw a video of his assistant and vice Headmaster, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello Glynda," he said, "is there a problem?"

"Professor, there is a Donar Vadderung here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment but he insisted that you know him and you would want to talk with him."

Ozpin quickly opened up another window on his desk and viewed the security footage of his newest guest. Donar Vadderung was a big man… Imposing really… Well-muscled and possessing a face that had seen many battles. There was a scar over one eye only partly covered by an eye patch. In his hands he carried a rune carved spear.

He may not have recognized the face or the name, but he knew that spear all too well and he knew who the owner must be. "It's alright, Glynda. Please send him up… and, if you would be so kind, please send for some tea." After a second of thought he added, "Use the tea from my private collection to. The red jar in the upper right corner should do nicely."

Glynda nodded and ended the call. Ozpin sat down at his desk and cleared it of any open files. Not that it would do much good if his guest wanted to know something, he thought ruefully, but he wanted to give his guest his undivided attention.

After a minute the elevator bell dinged and in walked his guest with Glynda in tow. It was obvious to Ozpin that Glynda had come to the conclusion that there was something wrong with their guest and was none too happy to have him there. It was equally obvious that Donar Vadderung had sensed this and just didn't care. All things considered, he thought, not a bad reaction but it might be a good idea to do something about this.

"Glynda, my dear, thank you for escorting Mr. Vadderung to my office but I need to talk to him in private. Please send up that tea when it arrives."

At this Glynda gave him a surprised look. "Of course… I will be just downstairs if you need me."

Glynda had been his closest ally and confidant over the past few decades. Ozpin remembered when she first arrived at Beacon. She was so serious and so determined. Those qualities had not lessened a bit since then. She also knew most of his secrets… Not all though, and this conversation would need candor and go into areas he wanted to make very sure no one knew of.

Once Glynda left he turned to "Donar Vaderung" and smiled.

"Welcome back to the world of Remnant. It has been a long time since I last saw you here."

"A long time for you, an even longer time for me," Vaderung replied. "The world you once knew has changed a great deal. Almost as much as this world has changed since I first brought you here and away from the White Council's area of influence."

 _True enough_ , thought Ozpin. He had been a member of the White Council in his youth, and one of the few people alive, even then, to have talked with the legendary Merlin. Ozpin had, in fact, been trained by one of Merlin's students.

After Merlin's disappearance, he saw the White Council devolve into political intrigue and was disgusted. He recognized the early signs of complacency settle around too many of the members who wanted to keep the comfortable status quo and not enough people willing to step up and do something about the problems in the world. And when someone tried to enact some real change within the world they would get all kinds of pressure to "not rock the boat" from the rest of the Council.

It had been then that a young and frustrated Ozpin was approached by the being across from him and was given an offer. He knew of a world different from the one he currently lived in. A world that needed help lest it fall to the Outsiders influence and the world itself be dragged beyond the Outer Gates. If that happened, the Outsiders would gain that much more power to bring to bear on the Outer Gates themselves and make the defenders job that much more difficult.

"You have done well in preserving life on this world," Vaderung said, stepping up to the windows and looking out to the city. "I must admit, some of the advances here have been intriguing."

"You also appreciate all those candidates for Einherjar and Valkyrie." Ozpin said with a slight nod of the head

"You are correct." Vaderung replied with a grin. "I can always find a place for fallen warriors of the caliber found in this world."

"So what can I do for you," Ozpin said after a brief pause. "You have occasionally sent emissaries with news of my home world and requests. However, I don't believe you have actually come yourself since you left me here all those years ago. That suggests you need something and it might be something big. I will warn you up front that things are not as peaceful as you might think. There is something going on in the background that threatens to undo all of my work stabilizing this world."

"You and I have that in common, it would seem. There has been some unusual activity in the supernatural community over the past decade and a half," Vaderung said as he turned to look at Ozpin. "It started off with small things. A rise in wizards turning into warlocks that is slightly larger than the population growth statistics would account for. These warlocks also tended to be a bit nastier than they should have been. On top of that the Wardens have all but stopped giving trials for warlocks and going straight to the beheading."

Ozpin winced at that. "The warlocks are concerning, of course, but to bypass even a show trial alienates the less gifted of the magical community. Thereby making the job of catching and training gifted individuals before they make the poor decisions that turn them into warlocks even more difficult," He mused.

"It gets worse," Vaderung continued. "Events conspired to cause the Red Court of Vampires to declare war on the White Council. The White Council held on, barely, fighting with an almost completely defensive strategy and hoping for a diplomatic solution, while the Red Court whittled down their numbers."

"Which, in turn, made it even more difficult to catch warlocks," Ozpin replied.

"Exactly," Vaderung agreed. "Now where it gets interesting is that the Senior Council had their emotions and desires influenced towards that defensive strategy I mentioned earlier and add in that there were Outsider sightings fighting with the Red Court."

Ozpin sucked in a breath at hearing that. "That means the Adversary is making a move and openly as well. I have a suspicion that it might be involved in my own current troubles but to move so openly on earth is disturbing in many ways, but you just described the war in the past tense. What was the resolution?" Ozpin asked, fearing the answer.

"The Red Court has been wiped out. There may be one or two vampires left but even I have not been able to find them with my resources."

Ozpin blinked at that response. "Well I can't say I feel really sorry for the Red Court. I never did care much for them but you said the White Council wanted a diplomatic solution. What happened to have every vampire hunted down and killed?"

"They weren't hunted down. The Red King and his inner council thought it was a good idea to prepare a bloodline curse and powered it by about three days straight of sacrifices. Just as they were about to fire off the spell it was redirected to the youngest member of the Red Court itself," answered Vaderung.

"And one more thing, both Summer and Winter Ladies have been taken over by the Adversary. The Summer Lady almost brought the Sidhe courts to war with each other and, later, the Winter Lady almost attempted a jailbreak from Merlin's island prison."

"At the center of all this has been one individual. You would like him. He, first, stopped an addictive drug that forcibly opened up the Third Eye in any who took it. Proved the Adversary had taken over the Summer Lady, although he didn't know it at the time, and killed her before the war between the courts could do any real damage to the mortal world. Prevented a rite of assention of someone who, I suspect, is a pawn of the Adversary. Was the person involved with redirecting the bloodline curse to the Red Court. And, finally, was made Warden of Merlin's Island and prevented the Winter Lady's jailbreak attempt. He has, also, been a thorn in the side of many supernatural predators, was made, and currently is able to, control the mantle of the Winter Knight, and has been gifted with both soulfire by an Archangel."

"That is quite the resume," Ozpin stated after a brief pause while he absorbed what Vaderung just said. "It sounds like 'the powers that be' have handed you a champion. I wish I had that comfort here but I have yet to see anything but a few vague signs."

It was at that moment that Glynda arrived with the tea. Both men fell silent as she brought the tray over. Ozpin used this time to adjust to all he has just heard.

"Thank you, Glynda," he said.

For her part, Glynda had been with Ozpin long enough to read the trouble on his face and gave him a concerned look. This helped to alleviate Ozpin's mood a bit. The two of them had been together at this school long enough to do a lot of communication without actually talking. Ozpin smiled at this and Glynda nodded her head and left.

"Please help yourself to a cup. I have found that there are some quite excellent teas on this world," Ozpin said.

"Thank you," Vaderung replied as he got up and poured himself a cup.

The brief lull in the conversation had given Ozpin time to digest all the info he had heard and the conclusion he had received wasn't a good one. _Well_ , he thought, _I might as well get straight to the point_.

"Have you seen any Grimm yet," he stated.

Vaderung's eye darkened briefly as he said. "Not yet, but it is only a matter of time I fear." His attitude became more sober as he continued. "War, warlocks, the seasons nearly breaking their cycles, and other such problems has caused quite a lot of negative emotions in the world. Add in the power available from the Ladies and there might be enough of a conduit to start bringing Grimm onto Earth. Once that starts, the fear and confusion will only exasperate the issues, bringing more Grimm."

"And if not stopped, Earth might fall past the outer gates," Ozpin continued. "And if Earth falls the pressure on Remnant would get much worse. Remnant is only barely holding on as it is. It would only be a matter of time before we would fall as well." Ozpin concluded.

"Unfortunately, I have very few Huntsmen I could spare for a long term assignment like that."

"I can help with the length of the assignment, at least," Vaderung replied. "There is already the time dilation between our two worlds I can abuse. Since very few even know of Remnant, I can also move a group through time a little with an acceptable risk of not creating a paradox. I could bring a group back within a few days of leaving regardless of the length of the assignment."

"That would help," Ozpin said. He then grew quite as he thought. Nearly all of his experienced Hunters were out on assignemnts that he couldn't get them away from quickly. He also realized that the time dilation cut both ways. As he was thinking, time was going past much faster on Earth. This problem needed to be responded to even quicker than he first thought. That meant that he needed to find Hunters he could trust implicitly around Beacon itself. This narrowed down his options drastically.

"Any Huntsmen I send would have a big problem moving around Earth and finding where the Grimm were coming from. They would need a guide. I assume you have someone in mind already?" He asked.

"I was thinking of introducing your group to the individual I mentioned earlier. He was a regional commander of the Wardens during the war with the Red Court and he survived as a supernatural Private Investigator during his professional life before obtaining the mantle of the Winter Knight. I thought a few Hunters would be useful in watching his back as he addressed this issue." Vaderung replied.

"Well then," Ozpin smiled. "I may have very few Hunters nearby I could send on such an assignment as quickly as you would need. However, this year's Freshman class, has quite a few talented fighters who could watch his back while he worked."

"They would be sure to gain some exceptionally useful experience working under someone of his caliber. Experience that could be useful in your own endeavors once they return here." Vaderung replied. "I can work with that."

"There is the problem of age though," Ozpin stated. "I don't want to send young Hunters and get back experienced, but old, Hunters."

"I think I can spare some of Idun's Golden Apples to slow the aging process while they are on this assignment," Vaderung replied. "My stockpile of those isn't what it used to be and they aren't as effective as they once were. They will slow the aging process for a time but they can no longer grant 'Immortality' and they can do nothing for injuries."

"Well then," Ozpin said. "I think I know of at least one team I can send. I can have them ready in an hour. I might even be able to send a few more if you give me some time."

"Let us start with what you have available now." Vaderung said.

Ozpin nodded to this, turned to his desk, and contacted Glynda's scroll. "Please have team RWBY meet me in my office immediately."

 **A/N: I hope you liked this. It is my first attempt at a Fan-fiction and story writing in general. Updates may be slow as I still need to do a lot of planning on what will happen and when before I can write much more of this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Dresden Files is owned by Jim Butcher. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

Chapter 1.

"Well, this is a fine mess," Thomas griped.

"How was I supposed to know about an underwater invasion plan for Deamonreach?" Harry countered. As he said that the sky was lit up by a bolt of lightning and the sound of thunder rolled across the island.

"I just wish I was doing something more useful than sitting here with you observing the incoming tide of monsters" Thomas grumbled. "I've never been a fan of the Fomor and wouldn't mind going down there and beating some of their henchmen senseless, but I know my limits. I would have a better chance against that army of zombies we faced a few years ago."

Under normal conditions, the island of Deamonreach exuded a psychic feeling of unease that was strong enough to encourage people to go elsewhere yet subtle enough to go completely unnoticed by anyone not looking specifically for it. The enchantment was also powerful enough that, in the nearly two years Harry had spent on the island, he had never seen an airline go overhead and he doubted anyone even wondered about the gap in the air traffic patterns.

Currently, the island's psychic "go away" pressure had ratcheted up from unease, through "here there be monsters", and past "there is a giant T-Rex on the island that WILL come and eat your ass if you don't leave".

And yet, the Fomor's servants were on the beach near the dock and making their way up towards him. This spoke volumes to the mental state of the things whichever Fomor lord had decided to send to the island. Harry suspected there was a technique in place similar to how the Black Court of Vampires made their "Renfields". Basically, taking people and mentally destroying their minds to such an extent that they were barely able to function well enough to act as dumb guards for the Vampires as they sleep. The process essentially killed who their victim was. Renfields would eventually have a complete mental breakdown and go on a killing spree if left unattended. This usually wasn't a problem for the Vampires as they tended to feed on the Renfield before that happened and simply went on to "recruit" another.

Hence why the island's second line of defenses were currently in play. Scattered across the island's beaches were wards not to unlike the ones Harry had on his apartment before it was burned down. Anything that stepped near one of these wards was fried by a lightning bolt. Once the ward fired off it would move to a nearby area. Turning the beach into an ever-changing magical minefield.

'Or a very loud game of whack-a-mole,' Harry thought.

Unfortunately, those wards were weakening due to the constant use since the attack began over three hours ago. Harry knew these wards were self-repairing and recharging (Merlin did very good work). However, it would take several hours before a ward recovered after it went down.

"Not to mention those wards don't recognize friend from foe," Harry replied.

It had taken a while, but Deamonreach had, reluctantly, shown Harry how to create an exception list to the psychic pressure the island exuded. Unfortunately, that was as far as the exception list went. Harry, himself, could set off any of the other wards and traps scattered through the island. Only his connection with the island gave him any protection in that he knew where not to step.

"Is it just me, or are some of those lightning strikes getting weaker?" asked Thomas.

"No," sighed Harry. "The wards on that beach are starting to weaken. I wouldn't be too worried though. There are other defenses and whatever idiot decided this was a good idea should be running out of cannon fodder. It couldn't have been easy to gather this many people and crush their minds."

"Renfields," Thomas snorted in disgust. "I get that they couldn't just summon up a horde of monsters from the Nevernever thanks to Lake Michigan, but this is just ridiculous. There has got to be several thousand bodies down there."

"Four thousand eight hundred and fifty two," Harry replied promptly. It was, honestly, getting beyond a little sickening. Demonreach had been working diligently in trying to bury each of the bodies as quickly as it could to prevent them from interfering with the wards functions. Harry didn't want to think about all the missing persons reports this mess generated.

"I know a bit about Fomor politics. This has got to be a concentrated effort from just about every single one of their nobility. I'm not sure what they hope to accomplish but this can't be all of it. They have to know that this is futile. How do they hope to continue the assult and what do they hope to gain from this?"

"I suspect they are attempting a jailbreak. Although, which of the inmates they want to free is a good question," Harry grumbled.

It was right about then that Harry felt the first of the beach wards go down, allowing the shambling horde of living zombies to progress further onto the beach.

It also wasn't lost on whoever was directing this attack. Shortly after the ward went down Harry saw a figure rise out of the water some distance from the shore. In a voice loud enough to carry across the island it said, "Warden… We demand the release of our captive Lords and Masters for their presence is required. We will have their freedom one way or another. Save yourself pain and submit to our combined will. "

"Ok…" muttered Harry. "That still doesn't narrow down the inmates all that much."

As the speech was going on Harry felt, through Deamonreach, the arrival of four new beings onto the island. These seemed to be human but didn't have the stuttering steps of the Reinfields. As Harry watched three of them reached into packs tied to their waists and brought out thin strips of metal. As the strips expanded into circles on the beach floor Harry started to swear.

"Oh Hells Bells… The Reinfields were just to open up a foothold. Those four down there are using the same tactics as Binder. Now that there is some ground that isn't going to electrify them. They can keep summoning creatures out of those circles to wear down the rest of the wards."

As each of the summoners completed their spells three creatures resembling a cross between a lizard and an ape with red scales appeared. The summoners gestured with their hands pointing towards the tree line and broke the circle. The things started walking where their summoners pointed.

"I think I heard about these once," Thomas mused. "Aren't those Mapinguari?"

"Yep," Harry replied. "Ran into a few of those during the war. They were allied with the Red Court. It seems like they have joined the Fomor like so many others."

"This really is Halloween all over again… We just need a panicked Butters,"Thomas griped. "Tell me you have defenses extra defenses this time."

"The defenses here were created by Merlin himself. They are many and varied. But the Fomor are showing signs of having done their research. I'm starting to wonder what else they have planned for this assault."

THE ONE EYED ONE BRINGS HELP, WARDEN.

 _Thanks for the warning Alfred. Do I need to open a pathway in the defenses for him?_ Harry thought back.

NO NEED. HE HAS AUTHORIZATION.

 _Oh. Ok… Wait… What?!_ Harry thought in confusion.

No sooner had he thought this than a bolt of lightning struck the ground about ten feet to Harry's right. The lightning seemed to ball up on the ground before shooting up about seven feet and widened forming a portal to the Nevernever. Out of the portal stepped Vadderung, who calmly walked over to Harry and Thomas.

"Sir Knight, I see we have made it before the situation got to out of hand. You once asked me for help. While it might be a little late to help you with the situation you had then I am here now with aid."

"Welcome to Demonreach. I would offer you some hospitality but I'm currently in the middle of something pressing and can only offer my apologies," Harry replied. "I think there is little chance I can't handle my current problems down on the beach. However, I would, very much, like to know how you have access to this island even when its defenses are active."

"Your apologies are appreciated, Sir Knight. Consider, during the mess nearly two years ago, the Queen, herself, deemed it proper to ask you before setting foot upon the island. I, however, did not need to when I passed along her message later that day. You have only to ask yourself who created this island and how to answer your question."

"Merlin created the island and he created it in multiple dimensions beyond the standard three we live in… Which includes places in time… Which is one of your fortes… And Ebenezer told me you taught Merlin something. It must have been your affinity with time."

"Of course," said Vadderung with a grin. "Although that wasn't the only thing I taught him. I gave him the basics he used to create this island and he, in return, gave me access to the island as a backup for those times when no Warden was present. So there could be some kind of safeguard if something happened unexpectedly. I have kept an eye on the island for many years now. Occasionally I have even helped with adding an 'inmate' or two to the collection."

"But you misunderstand something else," he continued. "This little annoyance you have down on the beach isn't your biggest problem. I bring help with what is coming. Let my help demonstrate their abilities by dealing with this short-sighted attempt of the Fomor's."

"Alright… I'll turn off the beach wards. Let's see what you got."

Whatever Harry was expecting to come out of the lightning portal, it was most definitely not four young girls not old enough to legally drink yet. Nor was it the fact that two of them seemed to be holding swords, one had a pair of oddly shaped gauntlets, and one had a strangely shaped red box.

"That isn't Grimm coloring but they don't seem any more dangerous than a Beowolf or maybe an Ursa," Gauntlets said. "How do you want to play this Ruby?"

"Spear formation. Yang you are on point. Weiss left. Blake right. I'll bat cleanup," the girl with the red box said. She was evidently the leader of the group even though she was the youngest. She was dressed in a black skirt and shirt with red trim and a vaguely gothic design. She also had a red cloak and hood.

At her words the four of them took off at a full sprint down the hill towards the beach. As Harry tracked their movements through Demonreach he had to be impressed. They were moving at Olympic levels of speed. Like 100 meter sprint speed for much longer distance without seeming to tire.

Things got a little stranger as the small group neared the pack of Mapinguari (now numbering around 40). The one out in front with the gauntlets, evidently named Yang, shot a jab at the nearest lizard/monkey hybrid from about 10 meters away. At the finish of her jab Harry could hear a shotgun like sound as a small fireball shot towards the Mapinguari, hitting it in the face and causing it to stumble back into the ones behind it. Through Demonreach Harry could feel something akin to a shotgun shell landing on the beach.

Immediately after the jab Yang pointed her gauntlets behind her and fired them off. To Harry's surprise no fireballs came out of the gauntlets but she seemed to use the recoil to propel her towards the stunned Mapinguari and proceeded to land a combo of punches that must have had a lot of force behind them considering how the seven and a half foot tall monster staggered under them.

As White and Black, evidently named Weiss and Blake, joined the fray on either side of Yang the weirdness was taken up a notch. Weiss was armed with a rapier and with a flurry of jabs skewered the nearest Mapinguari.

Blake, on the other hand, pulled out a sword and leapt past her Mapinguari with a brief burst of speed that made it seem like she teleported leaving a stationary image of herself behind before it faded out of existence.

As all three of their targets "died" and turned to ectoplasm the three girls paused for a brief second to watch in confusion. Luckily their sudden onslaught stunned their opponents long enough for them to recover from their brief pause without allowing the Mapinguari to recover.

As Harry watched the melee evolve as Mapinguari tried to move around the combatants but were stopped by Ruby. That red box she held expanded a stock and a trigger allowing her to use it as a gun. With remarkable speed and marksmanship nearly any Mapinguari who tried to blindside the others was shot down.

A quick question to Demonreach verified to Harry that the four girls were killing the Mapinguari faster than the summoners could… well… summon them.

Breaking out of his shock a little he turned to Vadderung and said. "Those four aren't human are they? What are they? Valkyrie in training or something?"

"Actually they are quite human," Vadderung replied. "Although the one in black might argue differently the difference between her and you isn't much greater than the difference between you and, say, Sonya."

Vadderung then held up a hand and said, "I know your next set of questions. Yes they have power beyond your vanilla mortal and no they didn't make a deal for their powers. I think it would be best for them to explain themselves."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Vadderung's words but refrained from asking any more. If Vadderung didn't want to tell him then there was nothing Harry could do to change his mind.

Harry turned back to the melee to see a Mapinguari get inside Weiss' guard and deal her a vicious blow knocking her back several yards.

As Weiss fell back a red blur passed beside her as Ruby, now armed with a giant scythe, quickly eviscerated the Mapinguari.

To Harry's surprise Weiss immediately stood back up without a scratch on her. A blow like that should have, at least, bruised a rib or two if not outright breaking them.

"Weiss checkmate," Ruby said as she proceeded to swing that monstrous red scythe around her decapitating and eviscerating any Mapinguari stupid enough to get within range of her.

As Weiss nodded and ran over to support Blake, Harry could tell that the speed at which the numbers of Mapinguari were dying increased.

It seemed the fourth Fomor servant noticed this as well as he turned and said something to the three summoners. Harry couldn't tell what was said over the noise of the battle but the other three summoners stopped making more Mapinguari and nodded to their leader.

The leader sketched a quick circle in the sand around the other three members as they took out vicious looking daggers.

To Harry's disgust the three summoners shouted at the top of their lungs, "my life for the masters," and plunged their daggers into their own hearts.

As Harry watched in horror as a black pool of something seemed to expand through the circle. As the bodies of the summoners seemed to sink into the pool a large, pitch black, hand seemed to rise out of the pool. Black, sludge like substance seemed to drip off of the hand and arm as more of the monster climbed out of the pool. A black face with a white skull and red eyes was next to drag itself out of the mire, followed by another arm and then the body and legs.

Once the monster had risen out of pool Harry could get a good look at it. It looked like a giant gorilla easily nine or ten feet tall. Pitch black except where there were white bone protrusions. It also gave off an aura of wrongness that made Deamonreach seethe in anger. Harry had felt something like this only a few times in his life but he recognized it immediately.

An Outsider.

That idiot had opened the outer gates with the sacrifice of his companions and brought an Outsider into this world.

As Harry watched the giant Ape turned a red eye on the remaining Fomor servant. As the Fomor servant passively watched the Ape picked him up and bit his head off.

"Come on Thomas," Harry said. "That's an Outsider. They need help."

Before either Harry or Thomas could start, Vadderung blocked their way with the butt of his spear.

"Don't worry," He said. "Just watch. It's what they are training to do."

Harry turned back to see the few remaining Mapinguari fall to the combined onslaught of the four girls.

The four girls then turned at the new threat and paused.

"Uh… girls… isn't that a Beringel?" Yang said.

"I think so," Ruby replied. "Professor Port only briefly mentioned them in class that one time. I don't think he has told us the story of how he defeated it yet."

"Beringel are supposed to be exceptionally strong and smart Grimm. They will use their environment to their advantage," Blake said.

Ruby nodded at this. "Weiss, immobilize it. Yang, try to keep it off balance. Blake, you and I will attack from the sides. Hopefully we can cripple it and make it easier to finish it off."

As the four girls nodded at this the Outsider pounded its chest and bellowed. It then charged at the nearest of its opponents, Yang.

As they neared each other, Yang leapt up in the air in order to land a solid blow on the monster's face. The Beringel saw this coming and was able to counter with a mean punch that launched the blond brawler back through a nearby tree.

Slipping below Yang's attack Weiss ducked in and placed her rapier on the ground next to the Outsider's feet. Harry saw ice crystals rise out of the area around the point of the rapier and engulf the Outsider's legs.

It roared in anger and took a swipe at Weiss but the nimble girl backfliped out of the way

Harry had taken a couple of steps towards Yang to see if she was alright when he noticed her get up off the ground with a grin on her face. Harry blinked as Yang's golden hair seemed to catch fire and her eyes turned a deep Red.

"Blake assist Yang," shouted Ruby.

Blake threw her sword at Yang but kept ahold of the ribbon attached to the handle. Yang grabbed the sword and, using Blake as a pivot and her gauntlets as propulsion, brought herself up to even faster speeds than before. Yang finally let go of the sword and launched herself at the Outsider.

The Outsider, having been distracted by trying to break the ice encasing its lower body looked up just in time to catch a massive punch to the jaw from Yang.

This punch had the effect of breaking the Outsider out of the ice and send it flying right towards Ruby. Ruby had maneuvered around the back of the Outsider and had adjusted the blade of her scythe into a spear form. As the Outsider flew towards her she impaled it on the chest and used its momentum to flip it over on its back.

Loading a bullet into the cartridge chamber Ruby pulled the trigger to send a high caliber bullet through the Outsider's head at point blank range.

With that the fight was over. The four girls regrouped around the dissolving mass of the Outsider, grinned, and started up the hill towards Harry and Thomas.

Once at the top Ruby faced Harry and said, "you must be the hunter we are supposed to meet and support on this mission. Team RWBY reporting sir. Also, while I greatly appreciate Mr. Vadderung's portals, even though it took us past some really odd sites, could you please tell us where on Remnant we are?"

As Harry turned to ask Vadderung what was going on, Harry noticed he was gone and the portal with him.

 _Well…. crap_.

A/N Finally posting chapter 1 of Helping Hand. I hope you guys like it. Where the prologue held a lot of personal theories about RWBY modified to a crossover, this one held a few theories I've had about The Dresden Files.

Trying to write the combat was an interesting experience. I may go back and try to clean it up later.


End file.
